Mes paroles erreront (mais pas mes amitiés)
by Julie Winchester
Summary: Après "Le sort de beaucoup." Echange de lettres entre divers protagonistes de la saga, partout à travers la Terre du Milieu, au fil des années. A lire en parallèle avec Le Futur Modifié - Partie 2. Dwalin/Ori, Thorin/Bilbo, Fili/Dernwyn, Kili/Legolas, Esmeralda/Bofur, Aragorn/Arwen, Finduilas/Denethor
1. Chapter 1

**Mes paroles erreront (mais pas mes amitiés)**

 **Résumé : Post- 'le sort de beaucoup'. Échange de lettres entre amis à travers la Terre du Milieu au fil des années.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Concernant l'état d'Erebor, et de ses habitants après la bataille.**

 **(-)**

 _Salutations à vous, Roi Elessar ! Beaucoup de bénédictions pour vous et votre magnifique Reine ! Puisse la lumière toujours briller justement sur vous et votre royaume._

 _Maintenant que les amabilités sont faites, j'estime prudent de vous informer des derniers développements ici à Erebor, qui sont assez nombreux._

 _Ma cousine Esmeralda a donné naissance à un jeune hobbit turbule_ _nt, qu'elle a nommé Meriadoc Brandebouc, avec Merry pour titre plus_ _court et fam_ _ _ilier. Il ressemble en tout point à Esmeralda avec son nez retroussé, mais ses yeux sont ceux de Saradoc. C'est un spectacle, et il est fréquent que Dwalin l'enlève promptement pour l'emmener aux gardes, qui roucoulent avec le bébé et le câlinent jusqu'à ce que son retour soit exigé, soit par Esmeralda, soit par Merry et sa faim. Inutile de dire qu'il ne manque pas d'attention. Kili et Fili en sont fous, et bien qu'elle ait son propre bébé, Dernwyn est absolument enchantée par Merry et ses petits pieds poilus.__

 _ _Oh oui, l'enfant de Dernwyn est né ! Il a été nommé Baldrin, en l'honneur de Balin. Dwalin était dans tous ses états lorsque cela a été annoncé, et le reste d'entre nous ne valait pas beaucoup mieux. C'est un petit garçon en bonne santé et enthousiaste, et il est très attaché à Ori et ses plumes d'écriture. Il glousse et couine de manière incroyable quand Legolas arrive, et nous l'avons surpris à murmurer des douceurs au bébé quand il se croit seul. C'est absolument adorable, et Kili, bien sûr, n'en est que plus amoureux de son époux. Dwalin nous traite tous de fleurs bleues, mais il adore le bébé aussi. Holdred et Hildili adorent leur nouveau frère et sont très contents de le transporter à la moindre occasion.__

 _ _Quant au reste d'entre nous, la vie s'installe dans une routine paisible. J'ai un jardin, si vous pouvez le croire, juste sur le flanc de la montagne. C'est tout à fait sûr, je vous le promets – tout le monde s'est montré très concerné mais vraiment, le banc est assez large pour me contenir ainsi que toutes les plantes, qui poussent de façon magnifique. J'ai séché l'une des fleurs, et j'espère qu'elle vous arrivera en un seul morceau. Si j'avais pu mettre dans le colis l'odeur du jardin au printemps, je l'aurais fait. Vous devrez nous rendre visite et le voir, un jour.__

 _ _Les blessures physiques de la bataille sont guéries depuis longtemps, et seules les cicatrices demeurent. Ainsi que la peur. Mais c'est quelque chose que j'apprends lentement à accepter, du mieux que je peux. La mort vient pour nous tous au final, n'est-ce pas ? Et le sort, également, est impossible à fuir. Il fera comme il lui plaît. La Dame Galadriel m'a envoyé une lettre pour me dire que le destin n'en a pas encore fini avec moi, mais qu'elle voit les années devant moi comme étant bonnes. Enfin, en réalité elle a dit qu'il y aurait plus de difficultés et de perte et de chagrin, mais que l'issue finale contiendrait la paix. Je l'admets, l'idée m'a rendu insomniaque plus d'une nuit.__

 _ _Il est terrible d'y penser, parfois. Je descends plus souvent dans mon jardin, ces nuits-là. Un endroit de paix, un endroit où je peux réellement faire quelque chose de mes mains. Quelque chose que je peux contrôler, parce que si j'ai plié le sort à ma volonté, d'autres choses ont changé à cause de ce que j'ai fait. Qui sait si tous ces changements sont pour le mieux ? Qui sait si j'ai perturbé des vies quand elles auraient autrement été laissées en paix ?__

 _ _Fili et Kili ont insisté pour envoyer leurs salutations, ainsi que Legolas, Gimli, et Tauriel. En fait, tout le monde envoie ses salutations d'une façon ou d'une autre, tous veulent que vous sachiez que nous pensons à vous, ici à Erebor, et que votre souvenir n'est pas près de disparaître. Si vous avez jamais besoin de venir au nord, sachez que vous aurez toujours une place ici à Erebor. Tout le monde serait heureux de vous voir, et je serais particulièrement content de vous revoir, mon vieil et cher ami. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé trouver un tel ami dans la race des hommes, mais je l'ai trouvé en vous, vous qui vous êtes tenu avec moi face aux épreuves et aux dangers et au destin lui-même.__

 _ _Avec toutes nos amitiés, et mes vœux personnels de bonheur,__

 _ _Bilbon Sacquet.__

 _(-)_

 _ _Au plus cher de mes amis,__

 _ _Je vous envoie des vœux de santé et prospérité du Gondor. J'espère que cette lettre vous trouvera toujours en paix et empli de joie. Votre lettre est arrivé à une heure opportune pour que je réponde avec ma propre bonne nouvelle : Arwen attend un enfant. Elle sait que c'est un mâle. Nous sommes occupés à envoyer des lettres de déclaration, que vous trouverez également avec ma lettre personnelle. Cela fait trop longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu, et je suis heureux d'avoir reçu autant de nouvelles.__

 _ _Je suis empli d'une joie sans limites en apprenant que Esmeralda et Dernwyn ont toutes deux accouché de bébés forts et en bonne santé.__ _Com_ _ _me je les connais, tous deux seront de grands aventuriers, et je les attendrai certainement quand ils seront majeurs, car je ne doute pas que les limites de leur foyer ne les retiendront pas longtemps. Je suis émerveillé que Holdred et Hildili n'aient pas entrepris une visite d'autres terres, mais peut-être que la bataille trop récente leur a fourni assez d'aventures jusqu'à l'âge adulte.__

 _ _La fleur est arrivée, et votre lettre elle-même a l'odeur du plus brillant des soleils avec une nuance de printemps. C'est une chose agréable à avoir, à l'approche de la chaleur estivale. Elle reposera ici, encadrée entre le verre et le bois, chérie à jamais. Tout comme je chéris notre amitié.__

 _ _Bien que vous craigniez le sort, et avec raison, je vous dirai que vous avez changé le mien pour le mieux. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'étais un Rôdeur errant, terrifié de mon avenir à cause du passé. Même les paroles de réconfort d'Arwen ne pouvaient me persuader d'embrasser ma destinée : celle de la couronne. Je ne sais pas si d'autres circonstances m'auraient conduit au Gondor avec l'intention de devenir Roi, mais je sais que c'était grâce à vous que j'ai lutté pour le prendre. Votre courage, votre gentillesse, et, par-dessus tout, votre amitié sont ce qui m'a poussé à atteindre le Gondor, ne serait-ce que pour vous aider dans votre quête désintéressée. Grâce à vous, j'ai tendu la main vers le Gondor, et chassé les ténèbres qui me hantaient depuis que j'étais assez vieux pour comprendre mon héritage.__

 _ _Ne craignez donc pas le destin et votre rôle dedans. Car vous avez fait de grandes et nobles actions, et avez changé bien des vies pour le meilleur, y compris la mienne. Et je sais que Thorin en dirait autant, car sans vous et votre amour fidèle, il aurait pu être perdu à la fièvre de l'or pour toujours. Je n'ose penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver si vous n'aviez pas été là.__

 _ _Veuillez retourner mes salutations à tous dans la montagne. Arwen envoie une bénédiction à chacun des enfants, et Denethor m'a demandé d'envoyer ses propres salutations. Il y a des pirates sur la côte, ce qui le retarde pour venir à l'aide de Vertbois. Sachez, cependant, qu'il n'a pas été oublié, et que Denethor rêve de voyager. Il n'a toujours pas parlé à Ecthelion, sinon dans des messages de sentinelle, comme ce qu'enverrait le capitaine d'une armée pour annoncer des nouvelles. Cela use Ecthelion, mais sa propre culpabilité l'empêche de parler à son fils. J'espère qu'il verra bientôt au-delà, à la fois pour son bien et celui de Denethor. Surtout si Denethor rassemble le courage de demander officiellement la main de sa princesse. J'ai le sentiment qu'Arwen planifie une rencontre entre eux, ne serait-ce que pour les mettre ensemble. Je suis à moitié enclin à la laisser faire.__

 _ _Puisse-t-il y avoir un jour où j'aurai besoin de voyager au nord pour vous voir, mon cher ami. Peut-être qu'après la naissance du bébé j'aurai une chance de chevaucher au nord pour vous saluer personnellement et voir votre jardin, qui sera, j'imagine puisqu'il appartient à un hobbit, absolument magnifique et splendide.__

 _ _À jamais votre ami,__

 _ _Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, Roi du Gondor.__

 _(-)_

 _ _A sa majesté le Roi du Gondor,__

 _ _Mon message est bref mais pas urgent. D'un roi à l'autre, je vous offre mes salutations et mes vœux de paix envers vous, votre peuple, et vos nombreuses terres. Puissent-ils rester longtemps sous votre règne.__

 _ _D'un mari à l'autre, je vous offre mes remerciements. Car votre lettre a fait plus que je ne pouvais moi-même faire pour Bilbon. Bien que du temps ait passé et que les cauchemars ne soient qu'un lointain souvenir, je sais que l'inquiétude due au destin et son rôle dedans s'attarde dans l'esprit de mon époux. Son jardin est une distraction salutaire quand je ne peux être là pour lui assurer la paix dont nous profitons désormais.__

 _ _Votre lettre, cependant, a laissé une différence prononcée en lui. Il semble presque plus léger, presque plus jeune, un aperçu du hobbit qu'il était avant que nous atteignions Erebor. Vous avez restauré quelque chose et apaisé son cœur. Je suis très reconnaissant envers votre amitié.__

 _ _Nous sommes enchantés pour Arwen et vous, et attendons avec impatience la lettre annonçant la naissance de votre fils.__

 _ _Par-dessus tout, je vous remercie.__

 _ _Avec gratitude et meilleurs vœux,__

 _ _Thorin, Roi d'Erebor__

 _(-)_

 _ **Voilà ! On commence doucement avec un chapitre de 3 pages et demi, mais il me semble (je ne garantis rien) que certains seront plus longs. Et bien sûr les chapitres du Futur Modifié – Partie 2 feront la taille habituelle !**_

 _ **Je vous retrouve dimanche avec la fic en question, et le prochain chapitre de celle-là arrivera au mois de septembre (non je n'ai pas la date en tête, j'ai fait un planning sur mon ordinateur).**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Noooo Aime : Ne t'en fais pas je vais supprimer la partie en trop... On peut supprimer les reviews ano c'est l'avantage.**

 **Alors si je te fais rire avec Libertine... J'ai une autre anecdote pour toi ! Je sais pas si tu te souviens du dessin animé Tom et Jerry, où ils se retrouvent à aider une gosse orpheline-mais-en-fait-non. À un moment elle tombe sur un genre de comédien qui se fait passer pour un pirate, et il chante « Si j'ai fait du trapèze en ayant l'air à l'aise, c'est pas juste pour le pèze » à l'époque où je regardais ce dessin animé, je croyais que « le pèze » voulait dire « la frime »...**

 **Ah non mais si y a un pairing incestueux, moi, je lis pas^^ Tant pis je resterai dans l'ignorance de cette fic Fili/Bilbo... La fic Mulan/Hobbit je l'avais vue sur AO3, mais je saurais pas te retrouver le titre de tête. Je te laisse chercher^^**

 **Oui Laura avait une fic sur le feu, mais je commence à me dire qu'elle l'a oubliée, la vilaine ! Moi sur les passages piétons des fois je suis obligée de forcer le passage, sinon les voitures s'arrêtent pas. Comme en général c'est dans le centre commercial, elles roulent pas assez vite pour me faire des dégâts sérieux si elles s'arrêtent pas...**

 **Haha je lui ai pas envoyé mon chapitre, mais c'était prévisible qu'elle épuise son stock vu le nombre de scènes craquantes dedans !**

 **Je me doutais que Frodon dans les bras de Thorin, ça ferait plaisir à certaines^^ Y a qu'à voir le nombre de fics où Frodon est le fils de Thorin et Bilbon... Que ce soit par adoption ou avec mpreg...**

 **Toi aussi tu vas épuiser ton stock, avec ce chapitre ! Y a pas que Laura en fait !**

 **Ah non mais Élodie avec son histoire de petit chien elle m'a tellement fait rire... Entre les allusions subtiles (non) avec les formes des nuages, et le raisonnement de pourquoi elle peut avoir un chiot...**

 **En effet je suis de ton avis sur l'adoption. Je ne comprends pas qu'ils n'y aient toujours pas pensé depuis treize ans qu'ils sont mariés... ça n'a juste pas de sens !**

 **J'ai l'impression que tu as une prédilection particulière pour Thorin en train de faire des trucs domestiques... S'occuper du bébé, faire la vaisselle, jardiner...**

 **Tu m'accuses de te donner des images perturbantes, mais je trouve que cette idée de mélanger les Ch'tis et le Hobbit l'est plus que les miennes ! Et je te parle même pas de Blanche-Neige... (d'ailleurs tu avais lu les bouquins que je t'avais recommandés?)**

 **Haha si tu es énervée contre Dain maintenant... Je te dis pas ce que ça va être à partir de dimanche... (Valable pour tout le monde d'ailleurs xD)**

 **Alors écoute je préfère que tu aies Concombre de Rondel, qu'autre chose. Parce qu'avec ton esprit mal placé j'étais persuadée que tu allais plutôt nous faire une association du genre Concombe _dans_ Rondel...**

 **Oui le retour des lettres aujourd'hui, ce qui signifie comme d'habitude un chapitre court !**

 **Justelaura : Alors les scènes qu'on aimerait voir en dessin, c'est Thorin endormi avec Frodon dans les bras, et Bilbon en train de bercer Frodon pendant que Thorin regarde et que Élodie dort...**

 **A propos de live et de youtubeurs, tu as vu ? Prochain live d'Aventures, mardi soir ! Je sais pas toi mais moi je serai au taquet !**

 **Oui tu as encore oublié un personnage, ça m'a tuée ! Élodie c'est la grande sœur de Frodon, elle a fait son apparition dans LSB ! Quand je dis que tu dois faire des fiches...**

 **Oui c'est un chapitre gentil pour nous faire souffler avant la reprise des passages difficiles, avec l'arrivée de Dain...**

 **Tu as peur des chiens Laura ? Moi j'adore ça... surtout les gros... J'en aurai un ou deux, un jour ! Quand je vivrai pas dans un 15 m² xD**

 **Oui ça serait très mignon de voir Bilbon et Thorin blottis ensemble au coin de la cheminée !**

 **Primula est moins préoccupée qu'épuisée par ses deux enfants dont un bébé ! C'est normal... C'est pour ça que Thorin l'envoie se reposer !**

 **Hihihi tes propositions de les frapper tous les deux me font tellement rire ! Si seulement on pouvait faire ça^^**

 **La sorcière de la petite sirène. Entre toi et Noémie c'était le chapitre aux suggestions de crossovers ! Je sais bien que Disney reprend de plus en plus de trucs mais quand même xD**

 **Bilbon et Thorin ont joué au poker dans le smial vide voyons. Ou aux échecs (enfin je sais plus comment ils appellent ça dans la saga mais bref)... Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'ils auraient pu faire d'autre :b**

 **Haha encore une qui veut aller frapper Dain... Vous avez encore rien vu les filles... Croyez-moi !**

 **En même temps pour Bofur tu devais bien te douter qu'il allait finir par s'installer avec Esmeralda ! C'est son âme sœur après tout !**

 **Pour le Zou, la version anglaise disait Shoo. Ce qui est l'onomatopée équivalente, donc j'ai mis Zou^^ Contente que ça t'ait fait rire...**

 **Oui mais avant les chapitres intéressants y a celui des lettres !**

 **Julindy : Mouvementé est un euphémisme pour décrire la visite du cousin ! On ne va pas s'ennuyer...**

 **Toreko : Je te remercie, mais je ne suis pas l'auteur. Comme je l'ai dit à plusieurs reprises, il s'agit d'une traduction. Pour Frodon, je ne peux pas te répondre pour l'instant, tu verras bien.**

 **(-)**

 **Chapitre 2 : Concernant des héritiers et une prompte terreur**

 **Résumé : Ces lettres accompagnent 'Reprends mon cœur en cage' et 'Le soleil réchauffera nos cœurs'**

 **(-)**

 _Salutations à Erebor,_

 _ _C'est avec un profond plaisir et une fierté immense que le Royaume du Gondor annonce la naissance de l'héritier du trône. Né en bonne santé sous la main de Gandalf le Blanc, le Roi Elessar et la Reine Arwen ont été bénis avec un fils.__

 _ _Les royaumes voisins sont invités à la cérémonie du nom de l'enfant qui commencera dans deux mois dans la brillante citadelle de Minas Tirith. Veuillez annoncer votre présence en tant que noblesse ou royauté en visite aussi vite que possible.__

 _(-)_

 _ _Ma chère Arwen,__

 _ _J'ai été très heureuse de vous rencontrer et de mettre enfin un visage sur le nom. Rencontrer Aragorn, quand il est venu à l'aide d'Erebor il y a quelque temps, m'a conduite à comprendre que quiconque ayant__ _s_ _ _aisi__ _ _son cœur devait être une personne de grandeur, et je n'avais pas tort. Votre gentillesse et votre radiance s'étendront à votre fils.__

 _ _Mes frères souhaitent à nouveau transmettre leurs salutations à Eldarion, de même que mes fils. Thorin et Bilbon auraient écrit eux-mêmes, mais ils se dirigent vers le nord pour rencontrer un cousin qui a envoyé une requête pour une rencontre. Je sais qu'ils ont tous deux beaucoup apprécié de tous vous revoir, et de pouvoir rencontrer Eldarion.__

 _ _En tant que mère, je sais à quel point vos prochains mois seront difficiles, mais je peux aussi vous promettre la plus grande des récompenses. Il ne se tournera vers aucune femme avant vous vous serez sa mère, sa protectrice, sa nourricière, son idole. Et quand il sera plus âgé, vous serez sa conseillère et son amie.__

 _ _Dernwyn a suggéré que la lavande et la grande herbe qui pousse hors du Rohan, appelée 'glisselarme', forment une formidable huile pour dormir une fois rassemblées. Enflammez-la dans la chambre de votre prince, et toute agitation devrait cesser. L'odeur est merveilleuse beaucoup de cette huile a brûlé pendant les premiers mois après la naissance de Holdred, je peux vous le dire. Ma petite-fille, en revanche, dormait comme un rocher. Et pourtant, maintenant ils ne ressemblent en rien à leurs premières années : Holdred est calme et toujours paisible, et Hildili court partout comme un animal sauvage sans s'arrêter. Je suppose que Eldarion sera dans le même cas, étant donné son ascendance, je ne peux que voir un roi sage qui mènera votre peuple vers de nouvelles années de prospérité.__

 _ _Si vous avez un jour besoin de quoi que ce soit de la part d'Erebor pour votre petit, n'hésitez pas à écrire et à en faire la demande. Comme vous pouvez le voir par notre voyage au Gondor, la distance n'est pas si grande que nous ne puissions pas nous atteindre.__

 _ _Je vous souhaite toute la chance possible, ma chère,__

 _ _Dis, Dame d'Erebor__

 _(-)_

 _ _Aragorn,__

 _ _Veuillez pardonner l'empressement de cette note, en particulier alors qu'elle est envoyée avec la plus longue lettre pour votre femme de la part de ma mère.__

 _ _Bilbon et Dwalin ont été enlevés. Les kidnappeurs se dirigent peut-être vers les Terres Brunes. Je ne sais rien de plus pour le moment. Thorin pourrait vous contacter directement par corbeau.__

 _ _Kili__

 _(-)_

 _ _Kili,__

 _ _J'ai envoyé des soldats afin de conduire des recherches vigilantes. S'ils ne contactent pas Thorin pour une rançon, avertissez-moi immédiatement, et je m'empresserai de venir à Erebor. Je ne verrai pas deux de mes plus chers amis perdus.__

 _ _Aragorn__

 _(-)_

 _ _Au Roi Aragorn,__

 _ _Ils on__ t __tous deux été rendus. Vivants, et essentiellement intacts. Fili joue le rôle de roi pour le moment car Thorin emmène Bilbon dans la Comté. Il y a eu... des complications. De mauvaises complications. Et Bilbon avait besoin de s'éloigner pendant quelque temps.__

 _ _Dwalin va bien. C'est surtout pour Bilbon que nous som__ _mes inq_ _ _ui__ _ _ets. Je peux vous assurer, cependant, que la menace a été éliminée de la surface de la terre, par ma propre main, ainsi que celle de mon époux.__

 _ _Kili, Conseiller Régent du Roi Régent d'Erebor__

 _(-)_

 _ _Mon très cher Aragorn,__

 _ _Je sais que Kili est entré en contact avec vous récemment. Il m'a transmis vos inquiétudes pour moi, ici dans la Comté, et bien qu'il ait eu la gentillesse de vous écrire concernant les événements récents, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je vous écrive moi-même.__

 _ _Je ne peux pas dire que les choses vont mieux, maintenant. Ce fut un long mois de captivité, déplacé dans la forêt, espérant et souhaitant que Thorin me retrouve. Il y a eu un temps où j'ai cru Dwalin mort, et j'ai été extrêmement soulagé de découvrir qu'il ne l'était pas. Je lui ai dit ma façon de p__ e _ _nser plus tard, cependant. Et tout était enroulé autour de l'Arkenstone et bien qu'elle ait été mise de côté pour toujours, il y avait encore une partie de moi qui avait la chair de poule à l'idée d'être au même endroit que la pierre. Nous sommes donc partis.__

 _ _Ces quelques mois dans la Comté ont été bons, cependant. Nous sommes revenus avec Esmeralda et Bofur – le petit Merry va très bien et est adoré par tous ici – et nous sommes installés avec mes cousins, Primula et Drogon, à Cul-de-Sac. Leurs enfants, Élodie et Frodon, n'ont pas cessé de faire résonner le rire dans la maison. Le soleil fait son œuvre, me réchauffe jusqu'aux orteils.__

 _ _Et Thorin. Thorin qui apprend même à jardiner, pour l'amour d'Eru, parce qu'il se mêle de tout et ne peut apparemment pas s'en empêcher. C'est ça ou tourner autour de moi, ce qu'il essaie désespérément d'éviter, ne serait-ce que pour mon bien. Non qu'il n'ait pas de bonnes raisons de le faire – les cauchemars sont encore présents une nuit sur deux. Mais ça s'améliore, vraiment.__

 _ _Thorin a l'intention que nous restions là un an, mais j'en doute fortement. Il est roi : il y a des devoirs auxquels on ne peut échapper et prendre un congé étendu loin du trône ne marche que tant que ces devoirs ne vous rappellent pas. Cela dit, nous ne pouvons pas partit tout de suite, pas avec l'hiver. Ou, ce qui passe pour l'hiver dans la Comté. Généralement quelques chutes de neige, rien de suffisant pour recouvrir les chemins. Juste assez pour rendre les enfants heureux.__

 _ _Mais quand Fili et Kili et Dis m'ont montré vos lettres rapidement composées, votre écriture d'habitude impeccable devenue brouillonne et précipitée afin de répondre avec vitesse et urgence, mes yeux ont brûlé. Je suis toujours si reconnaissant de votre amitié, et je ne peux jamais le dire assez. Sachant que vous étiez prêt à venir immédiatement à mon aide... merci, Aragorn, mon cher ami. Merci.__

 _ _Vous êtes, comme toujours, plus que le bienvenu en visite à Erebor quand vous voulez. En espérant que la raison ne soit pas un enlèvement. Je crois que Thorin a fini de me laisser hors de sa vue. Malheureusement, le sort lui a donné des raisons pour ça.__

 _ _J'envoie mes bénédictions et le soleil chaud de la Comté vers vous, Arwen, et votre cher Eldarion,__

 _ _Bilbon__

 _(-)_

 _ _À mon plus cher ami,__

 _ _Je crois que Thorin ne serait pas le seul reconnaissant si vous n'étiez plus jamais blessé ou enlevé. Je dois admettre que la note précipitée de Kili a laissé une impression glacée au fond de mon ventre. C'est une note que personne ne veut jamais recevoir.__

 _ _J'admets avoir demandé à Kili plus de détails concernant l'enlèvement. Il a brièvement expliqué,__ _e_ _ _t__ _ _le peu qu'il m'a dit dessine un tableau plus vaste et horrible que je ne vous souhaitais jamais de faire l'expérience. Je suis sincèrement navré, Bilbon.__

 _ _Ne laissez pas les sentiments du plus jeune voleur envers vous vous hanter davantage. Bien qu'il ait agi égoïstement envers vous, au final il a vu votre amour pour Thorin, et l'amour de Thorin pour vous, et il a fait le bon choix. Je crois que vous savez déjà cela, cependant. Laissez-les rester dans le passé, mon ami. Ils sont partis depuis longtemps et ne reviendrons jamais. Kili a pris grand plaisir à m'en informer, à en juger par son récit du nombre de flèches tirées.__

 _ _Vous avez été gracieux en m'envoyant l'offre de visite, et je vous en envoie une en retour. Si vos pieds continuent de vous démanger après votre retour à Erebor, vous êtes plus que le bienvenu ici à Minas Tirith. Eldarion essaye de marcher, maintenant. Il a encore du chemin à faire, mais il aime marcher avec ses mains enroulées autour des doigts d'Arwen et ses pieds sur les siens. C'est une vision que j'apprécie beaucoup, en particulier quand elle fait sourire Arwen de cette façon. Si Thorin me ressemble, alors je peux fort bien imaginer pourquoi il vous a emmené dans la Comté : pour vous voir sourire.__

 _ _Et peu importe la distance, peu importent les nombreux kilomètres à cheval ou à pied, sachez que je viendrai toujours vous trouver et vous aider. Car c'est vous qui m'avez aidé, dans mes peurs les plus sombres, et m'avez incité à avancer vers l'endroit où je me tiens maintenant. Vous êtes l'un de mes plus chers et meilleurs amis, mon frère. Je serai toujours prêt et disposé à marcher pour vous.__

 _ _Puissent les étoiles bénir vos voyages, où qu'ils puissent vous mener.__

 _ _Aragorn__

 _(-)_

 _ **Voilà ! Après ces quelques lettres pour avoir des nouvelles d'Aragorn et sa famille, on va pouvoir passer à la visite de Dain ! Si vous aimez les fics où il est question de politiques, vous allez apprécier les trois prochains chapitres du Futur Modifié !**_


	3. Chapter 3

**On va dire que vous avez rien vu et que le chapitre a été mis en ligne le 27, d'accord ? D'accord :p**

 **Plus sérieusement, pour une raison quelconque, m'avait collé tous les paragraphes ensemble, donc j'ai dû les copier-coller un par un sinon ils se recollaient à chaque sauvegarde.**

 **(-)**

 **Au sujet de Dol Amroth et de verre poli par la mer** **Résumé : Lettres échangées entre Dori, Maître de Guilde d'Erebor, et Denethor, Capitaine de Dol Amroth**

 _ _À l'estimé Dori, Maître de Guilde d'Erebor,__

 _ _Salutations depuis la mer ! Joints à cette lettre vous trouverez les matériaux requis : bois, coquillages, et le préféré de Finduilas, du verre poli par la mer. L'eau de mer est hautement corrosive et donne au verre un aspect voilé. Elle a pensé que ça pourrait vous plaire.__

 _ _Je dois admettre que ma lettre est de nature un peu égoïste. Lors de notre dernière discussion, vous avez mentionné avoir aidé à fabriquer la robe de mariée de la Princesse Dernwyn, bien que le matériau ait été vieux et rigide. J'aimerais commander un voile de mariage pour Finduilas, chargé des perles également jointes à ma lettre. Tout joyau que vous estimez pouvoir faire ressortir ses yeux serait grandement apprécié ; j'espère que l'argent envoyé paiera votre temps et les joyaux. Si non, n'hésitez pas à me donner la somme appropriée, et je l'enverrai immédiatement.__

 _ _J'écris également pour m'assurer que la Forêt Noire continue de se retransformer en Vertbois. J'ai beaucoup apprécié mon séjour à Erebor avec Kili et les autres, et je sais que Finduilas était ravie de venir en visite. Aussi attachée qu'elle soit à la mer, je sais qu'elle apprécie une bonne aventure, et Erebor était un endroit parfait pour en avoir une.__

 _ _Ivriniel souhaite transmettre ses salutations à votre frère Nori. Je crois qu'elle est très entichée de lui. Aussi aventureuse que soit Finduilas, elle n'arrivera jamais à la cheville de sa sœur aînée. Tandis que Fin est attachée à la mer et ne partira jamais, Iv est plus heureuse de découvrir de nouveaux paysages et de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Je pense aussi qu'elle a une prédisposition maladive au danger. Elle m'a aussi demandé de faire savoir à Nori qu'elle se souvient d'une promesse qu'il lui a supposément faite, et insiste qu'elle lui doit toujours un mouchoir. Je ne peux qu'espérer que votre frère comprendra ses paroles.__

 _ _J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que votre talent se maintient. Ma vie a été changée pour toujours quand j'ai rencontré des nains, des elfes, et un hobbit ce jour-là en Triathlonien, et je ne le regretterai jamais.__

 _ _Mes remerciements, mon ami,__

 _ _Denethor, Capitaine de Dol Amroth__

 _(-)_

 _ _Mon brave homme,__

 _ _Ci-joint, veuillez trouver le voile de mariage. Il semble que j'aie égaré le sac de pièces que vous m'avez envoyé ; je ne peux qu'espérer que vous le trouverez quelque part dans la boîte. Ce qui est leur place, car j'ai été ravi de faire un voile pour de si chers amis.__

 _ _J'ai serti les perles parmi des saphirs de diverses couleurs, ainsi que quelques topazes et diamants. L'attache pour la tête est couronnée de mithril ; rien de moins que ce qu'une si bonne jeune femme mérite pour son mariage. Je peux vous assurer que ce matériau de dentelle n'est pas vieux et survivra à l'épreuve du temps, pour peu qu'il ait survécu au voyage intact. Je vous souhaites à tous deux bien des bénédictions pour votre heureux voyage ensemble !__

 _ _Le bois flotté et les coquillages ont eu beaucoup de succès dans chaque vêtement où ils ont été incorporés, mais je dois l'admettre, le verre poli par la mer est mon préféré. Comment quelque chose de si clair et si commun peut se transformer en un morceau si beau et rare, je l'ignore. Peut-être la mer a-t-elle une magie qui lui est propre. Si elle en trouve davantage et accepte de s'en séparer, je serai heureux de l'en débarrasser et de vous payer la somme. Même si j'imagine que mon argent sera aussi bien accepté que le vôtre l'a été avec moi.__

 _ _Mon frère a tourné au rouge le plus intrigant qui soit en entendant le mot de la Princesse Ivriniel. Il a marmonné quelque chose suggérant qu'elle lui envoie juste le mouchoir, mais je crois qu'il sait que cela n'est pas une option. Si vous voulez me faire plaisir, et en espérant que vous ne me trouviez pas trop audacieux, je pense qu'une invitation à votre mariage serait la poussée nécessaire pour faire passer la porte à Nori et l'envoyer à Dol Amroth. Personnellement, j'adorerais voir la mer par moi-même, et je peux vous assurer que d'autres en penseraient autant.__

 _ _Mes meilleures salutations,__

 _ _Dori, Maître de Guilde d'Erebor__


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Concernant les omissions délibérées et les vengeances**

 **Post 'Pierres et branches...'**

(-)

 _Au grand Roi Elessar du Gondor_

 _Nous vous invitons à visiter Erebor à l'occasion de notre cérémonie concernant le Roi. Ce serait un honneur d'accueillir de la royauté en visite et de partager notre culture avec vous._

 _Avec espoir_

 _Le Roi d'Erebor_

(-)

 _À Thorin et Bilbon, anciennement d'Erebor, désormais de la Comté,_

 _Vos neveux se croient très drôles. Je suis arrivé à Erebor après avoir reçu une invitation que je croyais venir de Thorin, pour découvrir que Fili est désormais Roi. Kili ne se tenait plus d'hilarité, de même que Fili, bien qu'il le cache mieux que son frère._

 _Ne craignez rien : Dis était convenablement agacée par ces deux-là, Dwalin a frappé Kili à l'arrière du crâne, et Dernwyn a présenté une profusion d'excuses._

 _La prochaine fois que vous déciderez d'abdiquer et de disparaître dans la Comté, pour une raison quelconque, s'il vous plaît,_ dites-le-moi. _Cela épargnerait à vos neveux une sévèr_ _e réprimande. Veuillez transmettre mes bénédictions à Bofur et Esmeralda pour leur nouvelle_ v _ _ie ensemble.__

 _ _Aragorn, actuellement à Erebor__

 _(-)_

 _ _À Aragorn, e__ _ _n espérant qu'il soit toujours à Erebor,__

 _ _Je dois offrir des excuses en notre nom à tous les deux, pour le moment. Bilbon avait l'intention de répondre, mais il rit encore si fort qu'il a fa__ _i_ _ _lli tomber de la chaise de la cuisine deux fois. Ainsi la tâche de répondre me revient.__

 _ _Je suis certain qu'à présent ils vous ont raconté les événements ayant mené à mon abdication. En vérité, cela était à l'arrière de mon esprit depuis notre dernier séjour, en tant que compagnie contre Caila, dans la Comté. Je savais alors, même alors, que quand le temps viendrait de faire un choix, ce serait Bilbon sans aucune hésitation. Et le temps est enfin venu de faire ce choix.__

 _ _Malgré la distance, cependant, je peux vous assurer que je suis toujours leu__ r _on_ _ _cle__ _ _, et en tant que tel je peux toujours bouleverser leurs vies. Ci-jointe, veuillez trouver une enveloppe pour Kili et Fili. Faites-moi confiance. Elle changera beau__ _coup_ _ _de choses.__

 _ _Je fais entièrement confiance à Fili en tant que roi, et je sais que vous et Fili partagerez de nombreuses années de règne, aussi bien comme alliés que comme amis. Il était très anxieux au sujet de cette tâche, mais il a bien agi dans le passé. Je n'ai que de bons espoirs pour le futur.__

 _ _Depuis la Comté,__

 _ _Thorin et Bilbon__

 _(-)_

 _ _Fili et Kili,__

 _ _Cessez immédiatement. Ou une lettre concernant des bêtises d'enfance à l'heure du bain seront envoyées et transmises directement à vos époux.__

 _ _Votre oncle aimant,__

 _ _Thorin__

 _(-)_

 _ _À mon très cher frère,__

 _ _En recevant ta lettre, Fili et Kili sont devenus les nains matures que nous avons toujours espéré qu'ils seraient. Gentils et considérés, royaux de nature, et presque pas eux-mêmes. Je dois admettre avoir fouillé dans__ _ _leur courrier pour trouver ta lettre afin de voir__ _exactement_ _ _ce que tu avais écrit.__

 _ _Je te promets que ta menace a été prise très au sérieux, et devrait-elle avoir besoin d'application, je m'en chargerai sans pitié. Laisse-moi la punition je veillerai à ce qu'elle soit accomplie. Tu pourras leur témoigner plus de pitié, et tu le devrais. Je suis certaines qu'ils ont l'impression de n'avoir personne vers qui se tourner qui leur offrira de la compassion. Tu peux être l'oncle compatissant tandis que je serai la 'mère des ténèbres' ainsi que Fili m'appelait il y a des années quand il n'était pas tout à fait majeur.__

 _M_ _ _erci sincèrement pour le rire que tu m'as offert.__

 _ _Dernwyn et Legolas – entre autres – aimeraient quand même cette lettre, cependant. Je laisse la décision entre tes mains habiles.__

 _ _Ta__ _sœur_ _ _amusée,__

 _ _Dis__

 _(-)_

 _ **Oui, je sais, comme tous les chapitres de lettres, c'est court. Dites-vous que si c'était plus long, la saga se terminerait plus tôt !**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Concernant les Collines de Fer et la guérison

Résumé : Se situe après 'Une nouvelle aube'

 _ _Au Roi d'Erebor,__

 _ _Puisse cette lettre te trouver en bonne santé et en paix. Tu auras besoin des deux pour ce que je suis sur le point de te dire.__

 _ _Dain se dirige vers Erebor pour te parler. Je t'implore, neveu, de l'écouter. Il a voyagé jusqu'à la Comté pour nulle autre raison que de chercher la paix avec Bilbon et moi-même, pour offrir ses excuses et implorer de l'aide. Il craint la trahison parmi son Conseil, et après avoir partagé son histoire, j'ai tendance à être de son avis. Il a fallu que votre oncle me pousse à l'accepter, cela dit.__

 _ _Je ne voulais pas lui pardonner. Il a autrefois parlé durement et à tort non seulement de Bilbon, mais de Dernwyn et Legolas, qui me sont tous les deux chers. Cependant ton oncle, comme il le fait trop souvent, a pardonné à Dain pour ses torts envers lui. Oui, j'étais aussi ravi que tu peux l'imaginer. Dain ne méritait pas le pardon, peu importe ses raisons ou son propre aveu d'avoir agi follement par peur et par orgueil.__

 _ _Mais Bilbon m'a rappelé qu'autrefois, il y a vingt ans, j'ai fait la même chose. J'ai prononcé des paroles traîtresses qui ont failli me coûter mon cœur, tout ça pour l'amour stupide de l'or et une pierre trois fois maudite. Et c'est le pardon de Bilbon qui, bien qu'immérité, a été aisément accordé. J'en étais reconnaissant alors. Je ne peux refuser la même chose à Dain.__

 _ _Il aura besoin de ton aide, Fili. Le Conseil dicte ses mouvements depuis bien trop longtemps, et alors même qu'il voyageait jusqu'ici, il craignait ses propres gardes, qui auraient pu avoir l'ordre de le tuer.__

 _ _Je ne peux pas te dire de lui pardonner. Cela dépend entièrement de toi, et de Kili, Legolas, Dernwyn, et tous ceux qu'il a offensés. Je peux seulement te dire que Dain et moi nous sommes réconciliés, et que c'est moi qui l'ai incité à s'arrêter à Erebor pour te parler. Sinon autre chose, écoute-le. C'est la seule chose que je peux te demander, mon fils. Tu dois faire le choix qui est le meilleur pour Erebor et pour ta famille, comme je sais que tu le feras.__

 _ _Frodon voulait t'envoyer un fruit. Je ne sais pas tout à fait certain d'où vient sa nouvelle fascination pour les fruits, mais j'ai le sentiment que quand nous irons au marché pour poster cette lettre, nous reviendrons avec des fruits divers. Sache donc que Frodon a bien pensé à toi. Elodie envoie simplement ses salutations et souhaite que tu les transmettes aux cousins qu'elle n'a pas rencontrés.__

 _ _Ton autre oncle m'a dit de te dire de ne pas laisser la culpabilité guider ta décision, mais plutôt le besoin d'être libéré du stress. Parce qu'il faut toujours qu'il ait le dernier mot.__

 _ _Avec notre amour,__

 _ _Thorin__

 _(-)_

 _ _À mes oncles et petits cousins dans la Comté,__

 _ _Votre lettre est arrivée deux jours avant Dain. En fait, elle est arrivée cinq minutes avant que la caravane de Dain ne soit aperçue faisant route vers Erebor. Elle a donc été bien reçu et il a été grandement apprécié de trouver votre parchemin détaillant les choses.__

 _ _Actuellement Dain est sur le chemin de__ _r_ _ _etour vers les Collines de Fer. Il va parler aux deux membres du Conseil que j'en suis venu à connaître et avec qui j'ai parlé au fil des années, et je ne peux qu'espérer qu'ils l'aideront.__

 _ _Quand tu as fait mention de ses problèmes avec le Conseil, j'ai supposé qu'il y avait des arguments contre son règne. Ce que Dain a exposé était bien pire et loin d'être aussi simple que ta lettre l'impliquait. Je dois supposer que tu as fait ça exprès, pour t'assurer que j'écouterais et écouterais bien. Je peux t'assurer que je l'ai fait. Nous l'avons tous fait. Nous avons aussi écouté ses excuses, et j'ai été stupéfait de découvrir à quel point il était sincère et inquiet. Pas pour lui-même, mais pour Legolas, que ses paroles aient causé du chagrin.__

 _ _Legolas a aussi la fâcheuse tendance à pardonner quand il devrait condamner. Ce doit être un trait elfique ou hobbitesque. Dans tous les cas, Legolas a été prompt à pardonner et à lui assurer qu'aucun dommage durable n'avait été fait, et bien sûr si Legolas était heureux, Kili l'était aussi. Dernwyn, elle aussi, lui a assuré qu'elle lui pardonné, mais heureusement elle a maintenu une certaine distance jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit certaine qu'il était fidèle à sa parole. Ma femme est aussi intelligente que rusée, et j'étais fier de voir l'épée de son père à son flanc à tout instant.__

 _ _Hildili, fidèle à elle-même, était impatiente de parler avec lui et d'en faire son ami, avec Holdred tiré derrière elle avec réticence et Baldrin trottinant amicalement à leur suite. Je suppose que le terme 'trottiner' n'est plus exact, étant donné son âge, mais il sera toujours mon cadet et le bébé de Dernwyn.__

 _ _Quoi qu'il en soit, après que mes enfants aient insisté pour s'insérer de force comme ils ont tendance à le faire, la tension dans la pièce est retombée comme un poids de nos épaules. Dain, apparemment, est incroyablement doué avec les enfants. Et ce fut grâce aux trois miens que nous avons tous pu nous parler.__

 _ _Tu avais raison, je ne voulais pas lui pardonner non plus. Mais je l'ai fait, néanmoins, et pas parce qu'il a de sérieux problèmes. Non, je lui ai pardonné parce qu'il en avait besoin, et moi aussi. Je ne veux pas d'une famille brouillée, je ne veux pas m'inquiéter constamment au sujet des Collines de Fer.__

 _ _Et parce que j'ai été pardonné par Bilbon il y a vingt ans, moi aussi. Kili et moi avons tous les deux été pardonnés en Rohan pour s'être détournés de lui après que tu l'aies banni. Je me souviens encore du soulagement d'avoir été si facilement pardonné, de m'entendre dire que c'était déjà oublié, que j'étais encore cher et estimé à ses yeux. Je ne pourrais refuser cela à personne, surtout quelqu'un ayant si désespérément besoin d'aide. Le besoin de pardonner est plus grand que le besoin d'avoir raison. J'ai appris cela de Bilbon il y a bien des années. C'est, peut-être, l'une des plus grandes leçons que mon oncle hobbit m'a jamais indirectement apprises.__

 _ _S'il te plaît, remercie mon oncle hobbit pour ce qu'il a dit. Aussi, transmets s'il te plaît mes remerciements à Frodon et dis-lui qu'il peut garder ses fruits je doute qu'ils durent assez longtemps pour faire le chemin depuis la Comté. Holdred, Hildili, et Baldrin envoient tous avec enthousiasme leurs remerciements à Elodie.__

 _ _Et mon Oncle ? Tu peux arrêter de te maudire pour ce qui s'est passé après que nous ayons repris Erebor. Oncle Bilbon t'a pardonné depuis longtemps, et aucun de nous ne t'en tient rigueur.__

 _ _Avec mes remerciements et mon amour,__

 _ _Fili, Roi d'Erebor, Fier fils-sœur de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne.__

 _(-)_

 _ _À mon très cher neveu royal,__

 _ _Je t'envoie ceci pendant que ton oncle est parti à la forge. Un projet dont il ne veut pas me parler. Il n'arrêtait pas de tripoter ma broche, comme pour la mesurer, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il prépare.__

 _ _Mais je voulais t'adresser un message rapide : merci. Pas pour avoir pardonné à Dain, ni même pour m'avoir écouté, mais pour ce que tu as écrit à Thorin.__

 _ _J'aimerais pouvoir t'envoyer mon souvenir du moment où il a ou__ _v_ _ _ert ta lettre et l'a lue. Du soulagement, certainement, que tu aies été capable de te réconcilier avec Dain, qu'une aide soit fournie aux Collines de Fer. De la compréhension, étant donné que tu as cherché à voir par les yeux de Dain afin de trouver la paix. Puis la dernière partie de la lettre, ta petite ligne en aparté au sujet de toute cette bêtise sur l'Arkenstone. Je ne sais pas si tu as réfléchi longtemps pour composer ces paroles, ou s'ils ont simplement été ajoutés au dernier moment, comme une évidence. C'EST évident pour nous et quiconque n'est pas Thorin, mais ton oncle a toujours eu la tête plus dure et été plus épais que le nain moyen.__

 _ _L'expression sur son visage quand il a lu tes mots, cependant... quel que soit le temps que tu y as mis, ça en valait la peine. Merci. Peut-être que ton oncle finira par vraiment se pardonner. Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer.__

 _ _Et pour ce qui est de Kili et toi, aucun de vous n'avait vraiment besoin de mon pardon. Je comprenais pourquoi vous aviez fait ce que vous aviez fait. Pour être honnête, j'étais plus inquiet que vous ne vouliez rien avoir à faire avec MOI. Alors je pense que nous sommes quittes, et que le passé peut bien être oublié.__

 _ _S'il te plaît, transmets mes paroles à ton frère, et souhaite à tout le monde mes meilleurs vœux avec notre amour.__

 _ _Ton oncle hobbit__


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Concernant des questions complètement hypothétiques**

Ordre de lecture : Après le chapitre 21 du Futur Modifié

(-)

Oncle Thorin,

Je t'envoie de joyeuses pensées d'Erebor ! J'espère que ma page se sera réchauffée durant le voyage il fait un temps glacial en ce moment, l'hiver le plus froid que nous ayons jamais eu. Je ne peux qu'être reconnaissant qu'Oncle Bilbon ne soit pas là. Sa cheville souffrirait terriblement. (Et j'espère qu'elle va mieux maintenant qu'il est dans la Comté) Nous attendons tous le printemps avec impatience, et il ne devrait pas tarder.

 _La nature de ma lettre n'a rien_ _ _de spécial, je t'envoie juste mes salutations ainsi qu'à Bilbon et Elodie et Frodon, dont j'imagine qu'il grandit chaque jour ! Mes trois enfants s'en sortent aussi très bien de ce point de vue. Vraiment.__

 _… _Eh bien, je suppose, puisque j'écris la lettre et tout, que je pourrais te poser une simple question. Une très petite, simple question. Rien d'incroyable ou de différent ou d'étrange là-dedans, vraiment. Simplement hypothétique.__

 _… _Que faudrait-il faire, exactement, si, hypothétiquement, l'aîné des héritiers ne voulait absolument rien avoir à faire avec la couronne et voulait devenir, disons – hypothétiquement bien sûr – un guérisseur à la place ?__

 _ _Ton neveu,__

 _ _Fili__

 _(-)_

 _ _À mon__ _R_ _ _oi d'Erebor, mon très cher neveu et fils,__

 _ _Holdred est jeune, encore. Il n'a que 34 ans ce qui, bien qu'un âge acceptable pour qu'un homme soit adulte, pourrait ne pas encore l'être pour lui, étant donné__ __ _s_ _ _on héritage nain. Il grandit encore, il est encore très jeune. Il pourrait changer d'avis. Kili était déterminé à vivre de bonbons et d'insectes pour le reste de sa vie, si tu te souviens, quand il avait aussi__ _3_ _ _4 ans. Il a rapidement changé d'avis.__

 _ _Mais si Holdred est décidé, alors je t'avertis que tu seras contraint de compter avec l'obstination qui est inhérente à la lignée de Durin. Te cogner la tête contre un rocher afin de le déplacer ne fera rien au rocher et ne réussira qu'à te donner une énorme migraine. C'est la même chose avec les membres de la lignée de Durin. Et en particulier chez tes enfants, qui ont aussi l'obstination venant du côté de leur mère à prendre en compte.__

 _ _Ne t'inquiète pas. S'il choisit le chemin de la guérison, alors il sera connu à travers le monde pour ses talents. Cela je n'en doute pas. Laisse-le continuer son apprentissage auprès d'Oin, qui vieillit chaque année. Erebor aura besoin de quelqu'un avec de sages capacités de guérison dans les années à venir.__

 _ _Ton autre oncle et moi sommes entièrement d'accord sur ce point, cependant : parle à Holdred de ce qu'il souhaite. Dis-lui qu'il est toujours libre de changer d'avis, mais ne craint pas pour autant de l'encourager à suivre le chemin qu'il souhaite. Cela ne fera que renforcer ta relation avec ton fils.__

 _ _Ton Oncle Bilbon aimerait également faire remarquer que tu n'es pas à court d'héritiers, et que peut-être parler à Hildili et Baldrin de la couronne serait dans tes meilleurs intérêts.__

 _ _Tiens-nous au courant.__

 _ _Avec amour de la Comté,__

 _ _Thorin__

 _(-)_

 _ _Salutations Bilbon et Thorin,__

 _ _Fili voulait vous envoyer les nouvelles de notre situation unique lui-même, mais Dain a demandé de l'aide dans les Collines de Fer, et il est immédiatement parti avec un escadron de nains. Étant donné le corbeau rapidement envoyé et pratiquement écrit en code, Fili a pensé qu'il valait mieux partir aussi vite que possible.__ _J_ _ _'étais presque tentée d'aller avec lui, mais il a emmené Holdred à la place, et m'a donc laissée avec plus de temps pour rédiger une réponse.__

 _ _Holdred ne veut rien avoir à faire avec la couronne. Il ne ressent aucun appel à régner et diriger, et par conséquent s'en sort très mal dans ses leçons politiques de Dis et Dori. Fili était tout agité à ce sujet – bien sûr qu'il l'était, vous savez comment il peut être – mais votre lettre l'a encouragé à parler directement avec Holdred. Ce qui a valu à Hildili et Baldrin de s'en mêler, étant donné qu'aucun de mes enfants ne semble avoir le moindre sens de l'intimité en ce qui concerne leur fratrie.__

 _ _Ce qui signifie bien sûr que presque toute la compagnie s'est retrouvée là-bas. Et heureusement, parce que si nous n'avions pas eu de témoins, il aurait été difficile d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ensuite.__

 _ _Holdred a dit très clairement qu'il voulait être un guérisseur et non un roi, et a ensuite expliqué que ça n'avait rien à voir avec votre règne ou le règne de Fili qu'il n'avait simplement pas le sentiment que c'était le bon chemin à prendre pour lui, et qu'il n'était pas disposé à régner sur de nombreuses vies. Qu'il voulait aider les gens, mais pas sur un trône.__

 _ _C'est alors que Hildili a levé la main et dit : " D'accord, je vais le faire. "__

 _ _Étant donné que ce n'est jamais vraiment arrivé dans l'histoire d'Erebor, apparemment, Ori est allé consulter les livres tandis que nous essayions de déterminer les ramifications de__ _comment_ _ _laisser le trône à Hildili sans rejeter ou déshériter Holdred au passage. Il s'est avéré qu'il y a un moyen, qu'Ori a trouvé et dû expliquer trois fois au reste d'entre nous.__

 _ _Apparemment, il y a eu des jumeaux une fois, et puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas tous deux régner en même temps, l'un devait être choisi, et personne ne se souvenait de quelle naissance avait eu lieu__ _en_ _ _p__ _ _remier. Les deux ont donc fini par être consultés à ce sujet, et l'un d'eux a accepté de régner tandis que l'autre voulait diriger les mineurs, ce qui, détail intéressant, est la façon dont les Guildes ont commencé. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était toujours de la famille royale, mais préférait le terme 'Maître de Guilde', et a laissé son frère régner. Il y a eu une cérémonie très officielle durant laquelle l'un des frères a tendu la couronne à l'autre en vue de tous les témoins et déclaré qu'il n'essaierait jamais de la reprendre, et œuvrerait plutôt à aider son frère à porter le devoir royal de son mieux.__

 _ _Le Conseil a été... surpris, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, quand Fili a abordé le sujet avec eux. Étant donné qu'ils connaissent tous nos enfants, ils n'étaient pas particulièrement surpris que Holdred poursuive son apprentissage, pas plus qu'ils n'étaient particulièrement surpris que Hildili veuille la couronne. Ils étaient plus surpris que cela soit déjà arrivé et que Fili soit déterminé à ce que cela arrive à nouveau. L'un d'entre eux a peut-être grommelé que c'était 'entièrement la faute de hobbit' avant d'afficher un sourire amusé et de dire que c'était pour le mieux. J'ai pensé que Bilbon pourrait apprécier de savoir qu'il était 'blâmé' de la meilleure des façons.__

 _ _Donc pour le moment, Holdred va continuer son apprentissage sous Oin, même si Oin envisage de lui donner son propre titre. Hildili a commencé à prendre des leçons politiques avec Holdred, qui s'est brusquement et remarquablement amélioré maintenant que le poids de la couronne ne pèse plus sur ses épaules. Et Baldrin ? Baldrin semble content de suivre son frère et sa sœur sans véritable marque dans une direction quelconque pour le moment. Seul le temps dira ce qui arrivera ensuite.__

 _ _Mais pour l'instant, les choses se passent bien. Je ne peux qu'espérer que Fili pourra enfin aider Dain comme promis, et peut-être restaurer un semblant d'ordre et de paix dans les Collines de Fer.__

 _ _Vous nous manquez et êtes très aimés par tous,__

 _ _Dernwyn, Reine d'Erebor__

 _(-)_

 _ _Au Roi Elessar du Gondor,__

 _ _Je demande votre aide dans des temps fort désespérés. Les Collines de Fer ont sombré dans la guerre civile, et sans force extérieure, je crains pour les innocents et pour mon cousin, Dain Pied-d'Acier.__

 _ _Si vous avez des hommes disponibles, je vous supplie de les envoyer au nord. L'urgence de cette supplication aura, je l'espère, été apparente grâce au corbeau par lequel elle a été envoyée. Je ne vous appellerais pas à l'aide si je n'en avais pas désespérément besoin.__

 _ _Avec espoir,__

 _ _Roi Fili d'Erebor__

 _(-)_

 _ _À mon ami et frère d'armes,__

 _ _Je quitte le Gondor immédiatement avec mes meilleurs hommes. Denethor, Capitaine de Dol Amroth, chevauche avec moi.__

 _ _Aux armes !__

 _ _Aragorn__

 _(-)_

 _ **Non, il ne manque pas une partie du chapitre. Oui, le cliffhanger est délibéré. Vous croyiez en avoir fini avec ça ? Vous aviez tort ! :p**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Concernant les guerres civiles et les alliés

 _(-)_

 _ _À mon Roi d'Erebor,__

 _ _Te faut-il plus de nains d'Erebor ? As-tu besoin de membres forts du Conseil pour te représenter ?__

 _ _Mes bénédictions t'accompagnent,__

 _ _Ta Reine__

 _(-)_

 _ _Mon fils,__

 _ _Nous n'avons pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis plus d'un mois. Pas plus que de Legolas, Kili, Tauriel, Gimli, Dril, ni aucun de ceux qui sont partis avec toi. Tout ce que je sais est que Bard a dit que le drapeau du Gondor a chevauché rapidement au nord vers les Collines de Fer il y a deux semaines, et n'a pas été vu depuis.__

 _ _Réponds, s'il te plaît,__

 _ _Dis__

 _(-)_

 _ _Mes frères,__

 _ _Fili est allé dans les Collines de Fer pour régler ce qu'il croyait être une affaire simple. Ils sont partis depuis plus d'un mois sans réponse, et le Gondor est parti à leur aide. J'ai peur pour eux tous. Dwalin et Hril prévoient déjà de quitter Erebor avec une Garde significative, nous laissant partiellement sans défense.__

 _ _J'ai besoin de votre aide. S'il vous plaît, revenez à Erebor, juste pour un court moment. S'il vous plaît.__

 _ _Dis__

 _(-)_

 _ _Dis,__

 _ _Nous sommes à Fondcombe et allons continuer de chevaucher promptement vers toi. Bofur et Esméralda sont avec nous, ainsi qu'Élodie, Frodon, Hob et Merry. Ne t'inquiète pas, mais envoie un corbeau en Moria si tu as plus de nouvelles.__

 _ _Bilbon__

 _(-)_

 _ _Fili,__

 _ _Que se passe-t-il ? Dwalin et Hril sont partis il y a deux semaines, et ils n'ont pas envoyé le corbeau qu'ils avaient promis non plus. Tes oncles se précipitent depuis la__ _ _Com__ _t_ _ _é p__ _ _our venir ici dans l'espoir de pouvoir aider d'une façon quelconque.__

 _ _S'il te plaît, juste... écris-moi. S'il te plaît.__

 _ _Dernwyn__

 _(-)_

 _ _À ma famille à Erebor,__

 _ _Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu écrire plus tôt. La guerre civile a explosé et lai__ _s_ _ _sé les Collines de Fer avec plus d'un mort. Notre compagnie va bien, Holdred va bien, et je vais bien.__

 _ _Le Conseil s'est élevé contre Dain. Ils étaient furieux de la compassion qu'il a offert au peuple et, par conséquent, qu'il en ait gagné le soutien. Nous sommes arrivés juste à temps pour assister à la dernière réunion de crise, où l'un des membres du Conseil a osé brandir une lame vers Dain. Dain a rapidement mis fin à cette notion, et le chaos s'est alors déchaîné.__

 _ _J'ai appelé le Gondor pour protéger le peuple. Le Conseil avait préparé sa propre petite armée, déterminé à prendre le pouvoir et le contrôle de toutes les façons possibles. Ce que nous n'avions pas réalisé était qu'ils avaient prévu un coup d'État hostile, et plus que cela, ils avaient prévu un assassinat dont la tête de Dain était la cible ultime.__

 _ _Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu était que mon frère, son époux, mon cousin, et sa compagne elfe le découvriraient.__

 _ _Dwalin et Hril ont été une bénédiction. Ils sont arrivés à temps pour ajouter plus de poids, et ont été occupés depuis, sans quoi ils auraient envoyé un message. Les corbeaux étaient utilisés pour se coordonner à travers les Collines de Fer avec les sympathisants et Aragorn, qui a amené ses hommes ainsi que Denethor. Apparemment Denethor était au bon endroit au bon moment, en visite à Minas Tirith pour discuter de quelque chose avec Aragorn.__

 _ _Le Conseil a été renversé, avec seulement deux membres, y compris Raldok, restant. Dain a été un vaillant combattant pour son peuple et sa famille, et a gagné le respect et l'adoration de beaucoup ici dans les Collines de Fer. Certains, cependant, ne veulent toujours pas de son règne, mais ont acceptés qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de le suivre__ _ _. Ils m'ont suivi volontairement, et sont donc maintenant des réfugiés des Collines de Fer. Bien que Dain ne leur tienne aucune rancœur, il serait plus heureux s'ils étaient partis, et ils sont du même avis. Ils vont revenir avec nous. Dernwyn, Holdred a fait bon usage de ses talents de guérison.__

 _ _Ceux qui se sont opposés à Dain ou l'ont bruyamment menacé ont été tués au combat ou sont actuellement dans les cachots. Il dépend désormais de Dain de savoir ce qu'il fera d'eux.__

 _ _Il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus que je peux faire ici. Lorsque je serai certain que Dain va s'en sortir, je reviendrai à Erebor avec tout le monde. Aragorn se joindra également à nous avant de retourner chez lui au Gondor. Nous partons dans une semaine.__

 _ _Fili, Roi d'Erebor__

 _(-)_

 __À la Reine du Gondor,__

 _ _Toutes mes salutations ! Je voulais vous assurer qu'Aragorn est arrivé chez nous, ainsi que Denethor, et les nombreux autres braves Gondoriens qui les ont accompagnés à l'aide des Collines de Fer. Erebor résonne d'un grand son joyeux devant la sécurité de ceux qui sont revenus sans dommages.__

 _ _Fili va bien, mais ce n'aurait pas été le cas sans votre époux. Une fois de plus, je suis tellement reconnaissante qu'il soit parti pour promptement nous aider. Sans lui, les Collines de Fer auraient subi encore plus de pertes, et je serais peut-être__ _s_ _ _ans fils.__

 _ _Ce furent de belles retrouvailles, cependant, car Bilbon, Thorin, Elodie, et Frodon ont chevauché vers Erebor en apprenant que mes fils étaient au combat, ainsi que Hob, le prétendant d'Elodie, Bofur, son épouse Esméralda, et le fils d'Esméralda, Merry. Fili et Kili étaient fous de joie, et font actuellement visiter tout Erebor aux trois enfants hobbits, comme s'ils étaient eux-mêmes des enfants. Mes petits-enfants sont également fous de joie de rencontrer enfin Elodie et Frodon, et aussi de revoir le petit Merry. Mes deux petits-enfants hobbits semblent aller bien eux-mêmes.__

 _ _Je dois l'admettre, aussi tragiques qu'aient été les événements des Collines de Fer, je n'ai jamais été aussi bénie. Mes frères sont là, ainsi que tous mes enfants. Et aussi, de chers amis du Gondor. C'est tellement merveilleux de revoir Aragorn et Denethor.__

 _ _Mais apparemment, la raison pour laquelle Denethor était à Minas Tirith était de rassembler des bénédictions pour son__ _deuxième_ _ _enfant ! Il ne l'a dit à personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Finduilas doit être absolument folle d'inquiétude, aussi veuillez lui transmettre qu'il va bien et qu'il rentrera bientôt chez lui. Il pourrait bien emmener certains d'entre nous avec lui, car nous espérons voir Finduilas et ses deux enfants. Si Ivriniel est là, veuillez lui assurer que Nori sera présent.__

 _ _Parmi tous mes mots, un seul est important maintenant.__

 _ _Merci.__

 _ _Dis d'Erebor__

 _(-)_

 _ _À la Famille Royale d'Erebor,__

 _ _Vous êtes les__ _ _bienve__ _nus et_ __cordialement__ _ _invités à la bénédiction de Faramir, second fils de Denethor, fils d'Ecthelion, Intendant du Gondor, et de Finduilas, fille d'Adrahil, Prince de Dol Amroth. La cérémonie de la bénédiction se déroulera dans la cité de Minas Tirith et sera présidée par le Roi du Gondor. Votre présence est requise par les deux parties afin d'être témoins de cette célébration de la vie.__

 _ _La cérémonie commencera dans l'après-midi du premier jour de l'été. Veuillez répondre avant le premier jour du printemps quant à votre présence.__

 _(-)_

 _ _À la Princesse Dis et à la Compagnie d'Erebor,__

 _ _Je suis ravie que Denethor aille bien, et qu'il puisse vous demander en personne d'assister à la bénédiction de Faramir. Il devait être nommé à la bénédiction, mais Denethor était parti depuis si longtemps que le bébé avait simplement besoin d'un nom ! Son frère aîné, Boromir, était là pour aider à le nommer, cependant, aussi y aura-t-il seulement une bénédiction. Jointe à cette lettre se trouve l'invitation officielle. La bénédiction a été décalée de deux mois afin de donner à Denethor le temps de se reposer avant de rentrer. Veuillez lui faire savoir que son père, Ecthelion, était extrêmement inquiet pour lui, suite à son départ si hâtif avec le Roi Aragorn vers les Collines de Fer.__

 _ _J'ai hâte de vous voir tous à Minas Tirith. Mon âme, qui se languit de la mer, est réjouie à l'idée de revoir vos visages souriants.__

 _ _Ivriniel insiste pour que Nori soit présent. Je transmets uniquement son message parce qu'elle ne me laissera pas en paix jusqu'à ce que je le fasse...__

 _ _Avec tous mes remerciements,__

 _ _Finduilas de Dol Amroth__

 _(-)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Concernant une princesse déterminée et son nain

Ordre de lecture : Suite directe du chapitre 7

 _ _Au noble Dori, Maître de Guilde d'Erebor, de la maison de Ri,__

 _ _Mes salutations à vous en ce jour ! Le jour de la bénédiction de mon neveu est un jour de paix et de prospérité, et je suis très reconnaissante que vous soyez venus le célébrer avec nous. Je me souviens bien non seulement de ma visite à Erebor il y a bien des années, mais aussi de la gentillesse avec laquelle vous avez fait le voile de mariage de ma sœur. Vous avoir ici comme ami signifie tant pour nous.__

 _ _Je sais que cela peut sembler étrange, que je vous envoie une lettre quand vous n'êtes qu'à quelques étages, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire en préparation de la bénédiction aujourd'hui. D'où ma note, dont j'espère qu'elle vous parviendra vite par messager. J'ai juste une petite faveur à vous demander.__

 _ _J'avais espéré offrir en personne mes remerciements à vos frères et vous pour tout ce que vous avez fait, mais je ne vous ai pas encore tous vus. Y a-t-il une chance que je puisse chacun vous rencontrer avant la cérémonie ?__

 _ _Mes nombreux remerciements,__

 _ _Ivriniel de Dol Amroth__

 _(-)_

 _ _À Ivriniel,__

 _ _Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter ou d'essayer de tromper un vieil ami, ma chère. Nori est avec nous. Je vous l'enverrai très vite, cela je peux vous le promettre. Je crois que pour le moment il aide Ori avec quelque chose.__

 _ _En attendant de vous voir à la bénédiction__ _,_

 _ _Dori__

 _(-)_

 _ _À l'estimé Ori, Scribe d'Erebor, de la maison de Ri,__

 _ _Mes salutations ! Je suis sincèrement ravie de savoir que vous êtes dans la cité, ici avec nous pour célébrer le jour de la bénédiction de mon neveu.__

 _ _Je voulais savoir si vous aviez besoin de quoi que ce soit durant votre visite. J'ai pensé que si quelqu'un pouvait écrire une liste au plus vite, ce serait vous. Pourriez-vous me l'envoyer ? Je crois que votre frère pourrait être assez rapide.__

 _ _Avec mes remerciements,__

 _ _Ivriniel de Dol Amroth__

 _(-)_

 _ _Ivriniel,__

 _ _Pas d'inquiétude – Nori viendra vous voir. Dori m'a déjà dit que vous lui aviez envoyé un message tout à l'heure. Bien qu'il soit gentil de votre part de demander s'il nous faut quelque chose, nous n'avons besoin de rien.__ _Il_ _ _sera bientôt là ! Il aide juste à soulever quelques choses avec Dwalin, pour épargner l'effort à Denethor.__

 _ _Avec mes salutations,__

 _ _Ori__

 _(-)_

 _ _Nori,__

 _ _Monte voir Ivriniel. Tu as délibérément passé la journée à faire toutes sortes de choses utiles pour éviter d'aller la voir. Elle nous envoie des__ _lettres_ _ _, mon frère. Dori trouve ça amusant pour le moment, mais si tu continues de la snober, il ne sera plus aussi amusé. Je s__ _a_ _ _is qu'elle te plaît, alors va lui rendre visite !__

 _ _Ori__

 _(-)_

 _ _À la Dame Ivriniel de Dol Amroth,__

 _ _La plupart de mes lettres sont généralement de brefs messages à la Garde d'Erebor au sujet d'espions o__ _u de_ _ _danger potentiel, aussi soyez prévenue que je ne suis pas très doué pour écrire des lettres.__

 _ _Je... ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. J'ai apprécié notre__ _t_ _ _emps ensemble à Erebor. Vous avez tout ce qu'un nain comme moi pourrait vouloir : intelligence et ruse, un sourire futé et un cœur pour les ennuis. Mais je ne suis pas du genre à me marier, et probablement même pas du genre à faire la cour. Je m'y prendrais mal, Iv. Et vous ne méritez pas ça.__

 _ _Il serait peut-être mieux que je ne vienne pas vous voir. Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur des nains ni le plus noble, mais je veux me comporter correctement avec vous. Et cela pourrait ne pas être moi__ _ _.__

 _(-)_

 _ _Nori,__

 _ _Ori a lu ta lettre et me l'a ensuite donnée pour que je la lise avant que le messager ne l'envoie à Ivriniel. Je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement, pas seulement en tant que ton grand frère, mais en tant que celui qui, peut-être, te connaît le mieux.__

 _ _J'ai p__ _e_ _ _rdu la personne que j'aimais il y a très longtemps. Ne roule pas des yeux en lisant ça, en pensant que j'essaye de rendre ça plus dramatique que nécessaire, parce que j'ai une raison. J'ai perdu cette personne sans jamais lui dire ce que je ressentais vraiment, et c'est une cicatrice sur mon cœur qui ne pourra jamais, jamais guérir. J'ai perdu ma chance parce que j'étais plus concentré sur mon travail et sur essayer de sauver le nom des Ri. Et je suis fier de ce que j'ai accompli, plus fier encore de vous avoir élevés Ori et toi, mais une partie de moi se demande si je n'aurais pas pu faire ces choses-là et avoir quand même la personne dont mon cœur se languissait.__

 _ _Ce que j'essaye de te dire est que tu ne mérites pas d'être seul, Nori. Je pense qu'Ivriniel et toi avez des âmes identiques qui aiment errer et causer la pagaille. Honnêtement, je ne pourrais pas imaginer quelqu'un de mieux pour toi qu'elle. Et elle ressent probablement la même chose.__

 _ _Si c'est ma bénédiction que tu veux, tu l'as. Celle d'Ori aussi. Accorde-toi la bénédiction d'être heureux, Nori. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour toi. Tu es toujours si déterminé à ne pas faire les choses comme moi – ne fronce pas les sourcils, je sais que c'est vrai, c'est ce qui a influencé mes propres choix au fil des ans, pour m'assurer que tu faisais la bonne chose quand tu étais un jeune nain – alors je te demande de faire exactement ça, de ne pas faire ce que j'ai fait, et d'aller là-haut voir Ivriniel.__

 _ _J'ai dit à Fili que je me chargerai de lever les tonneaux ou de trier les chopes ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que tu avais l'intention de faire pour ne pas aller la voir. Vas-y donc.__

 _ _Ton frère aimant,__

 _ _Dori__

 _(-)_

 _ _À Dori__

 _ _Nori marmonne que vous êtes trop intelligent pour votre propre bien, mais il dit de vous dire merci. Tout comme moi. Merci de l'avoir convaincu d'au moins venir me parler.__

 _ _Nous vous verrons tous les deux à la cérémonie.__

 _ _Merci.__

 _ _Ivriniel.__

 _(-)_

 __Dori,__

 _ _Merci pour la couverture magnifiquement fabriquée pour Faramir, et la belle tunique que vous avez faite pour Boromir ! Il est enchanté que vous ayez aussi pensé à lui au moment où nous célébrons son nouveau frère. C'est très aimable à vous, et l'artisanat est, comme toujours, magnifique. Je ne saurais assez vous remercier. Je sais que je vous ai déjà dit ces choses en personne, mais elles méritent d'être répétées sur le papier.__

 _ _Ma sœur voulait que je vous fasse savoir qu'elle__ _v_ _ _a retourner à Dol Amroth, et que Nori ira avec elle. Elle a promis de le renvoyer à Erebor avec des objets venus de la mer quand il repartirait. Nori a dit de ne pas attendre ce retour avant un certain temps, et d'envoyer d'autres lettres si vous souhaitez rester en contac__ _ _t.__

 _ _Portez-vous bien lors du voyage de retour à Erebor !__

 _ _Merci encore__

 _ _Finduilas__

 _(-)_

 _ **J'aime cette façon qu'a l'auteur de passer tout naturellement du rire à l'émotion...**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Concernant les anniversaires et le passage de mots

Ordre de lecture : Se situe avant le chapitre 22 du Futur Modifié

 _(-)_

Au Roi d'Erebor,

 _ _Salutations, mon fils ! J'espère que tu vas bien. Je sais que ta dernière lettre annonçait que les Collines de Fer sont en paix, et que les échanges entre les mines d'Erebor et les eaux accessibles aux Collines de Fer ont continué de prospérer, mais il y avait très peu d'informations concernant ta propre santé. Ne la néglige pas, même si je ne doute pas que Dernwyn s'est assurée que ce n'était pas le cas. Transmets-lui mes amitiés ainsi qu'à mes petits-neveux et ma petite-nièce, car ils nous manquent à tous ici à Cul-de-Sac.__

 _ _J'admets que je t'écris pour des raisons plus égoïstes que de simplement m'enquérir de ta santé. Ton oncle... ne va pas bien. Il respire, il marche très bien, et il me gronde encore quand je passe trop de temps dans la forge et que je rentre en sentant la fumée. Il est, comme il a toujours été, obstiné et volontaire. Il est Bilbon Sacquet, tout simplement.__

 _ _Ces derniers temps, cependant, son esprit n'est... pas tout à fait le sien. J'essaye de ne pas y penser, et certainement pas à quoi cela pourrait mener. Les années ont continué de passer, et je suis toujours reconnaissant pour chacune d'entre elles. Je prends chaque jour comme un cadeau, et refuse de laisser l'idée de la vieillesse me désespérer. Mais maintenant, avec ce nouvel adversaire face à moi, je ne ressens que de l'angoisse.__

 _ _C'est une requête très égoïste, et je ne la fais pas seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour ton oncle. Venez dans la Comté. Bilbon va célébrer son 90ème anniversaire, un grand exploit pour un hobbit, un plus grand exploit pour ce hobbit qui a affronté tant de choses. Je sais que tu avais le projet de voyager vers les Montagnes Bleues dans plusieurs années, mais je pense que vous devriez venir maintenant. Cela fera du bien à votre oncle de vous voir pour son anniversaire. Et ça me fera beaucoup de bien de vous avoir ici, aussi.__

 _ _Avec mon amour,__

 _ _Oncle Thorin__

 _(-)_

 _ _Mère,__

 _ _Je sais que tu désespères quand je te passe des mots pendant les réunions, mais j'ai reçu cette lettre de Thorin. Pouvons-nous faire des préparations pour que Kili et moi, et peut-être quelques autres, fassions__ _ _le voyage ? Pourras-tu garder le trône pendant notre absence ?__

 _ _Fili__

 _(-)_

 _ _Fili,__

 _ _Je me suis occupée du trône pendant des années pendant que tu partais en visites diplomatiques, mais je refuse. Je ne garderai pas le trône pour toi cette fois.__

 _ _Parce que je viens avec vous.__

 _ _Dis à ton frère et à quiconque peut s'absenter de faire leurs bagages. Nous partirons dans deux semaines. Cela me permettra de voir Fondcombe pendant un temps avant de continuer vers la Comté. Le Conseil et Dernwyn pourront tenir Erebor pendant un temps, et si des décisions sont nécessaires, Bard pourra peser dans la balance__ _ _pour aider Dernwyn. Ça ne le dérangera pas du tout, et elle appréciera l'aide.__

 _ _Je suggère de le dire au Conseil dès maintenant, surtout que la plupart d'entre eux savent que Kili et toi vous passez tout le temps des mots, comme si vous étiez deux nainots pendant vos leçons. Rien que cela me dit que vous avez tous les deux besoin de passer du temps loin du trône. Et moi aussi.__

 _ _Ta mère__

 _(-)_

 __Salutations à mes oncles et cousins dans la Comté,__

 _ _Mes bénédictions de santé et de prospérité ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Si mon oncle Thorin ne lit pas ceci, veuillez le lui faire passer, car il fait les meilleures imitations de la voix de Dwalin, et cette histoire en réclame une.__

 _ _Nous allons tous bien, ici à Erebor. Dain a récemment envoyé des salutations depuis les Collines de Fer, affirmant également leur paix et leur prospérité. Holdred s'en sort bien en tant que guérisseur, surtout maintenant qu'Oin a pris sa retraite. Hildili reprend les devoirs d'Héritière de la Couronne dont je me souviens bien. Quant à Baldrin, cela je dois le raconter, et une fois de plus, mon oncle Thorin serait le mieux placé pour la voix de Dwalin.__

 _ _Baldrin est allé à Dale pour parler brièvement à Bard d'étendre un jardin public entre Erebor et Dale, et Dwalin est allé avec lui. L'amour de Baldrin pour le jardin d'Oncle Bilbon n'a fait que grandir, et il dessine constamment les fleurs. Il a une main très sûre pour l'art j'ai à moitié envie de l'envoyer en architecture.__

 _ _Je digresse Dwalin est descendu avec Baldrin à Dale. Tandis qu'ils suivaient Bard dans la ville, Baldrin a apparemment failli se faire cogner la tête par une poutrelle de charpente qui passait. Un pur accident, bien sûr, mais Dwalin a 'recommandé' que la personne qui portait les planches s'écarte et soit plus prudent. L'homme s'est tourné vers Dwalin et a demandé si ses tatouages étaient censés le rendre plus costaud et plus dur.__

 __Dwalin, à ce que m'a répété mon fils, a dit, " Ils enseignent des leçons à ce sujet vous voulez la première ? " tout en montrant les tatouages de ses phalanges.__

 _ _L'homme a dit d'un ton de colère, " J'ai un morceau de bois ici que vos poings ne pourront pas supporter ! "__

 _ _C'est là, bien sûr, que Dwalin a répondu, d'une voix grondante, " J'ai supporté du meilleur bois que ça, et bien mieux que vous ne le pourriez !__

 _ _\- Ce n'est pas ce que dit mon mari ! " a crié l'homme.__

 _ _" Eh bien... le mien non plus ! " a répliqué Dwalin.__

 _ _Finalement Baldrin a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer tant il riait fort, et Dwalin et l'homme ont tous deux semblé réaliser que leur dispute avait dégénéré en... eh bien. Quelque chose que j'aurais aimé voir, honnêtement. Bard avait apparemment__ _l_ _ _es larmes aux yeux et sa respiration sifflait, et finalement__ _Dwalin_ _ _et l'homme ont tous les deux commencé à rire aussi. Baldrin a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu le visage de Dwalin si rouge, et apparemment l'homme et lui sont de très bons amis maintenant. Il s'appelle Forl, et il travaille maintenant sur le jardin que Baldrin aimerait voir entre Erebor et Dale.__

 _ _J'espère que la Comté vous traite bien, et continuera de le faire ! Nous envoyons tous notre amour à ceux qui y sont. Vous nous manquez tous terriblement, comme toujours.__

 _ _Avec notre amour,__

 _ _Fili, Roi d'Erebor__

 _ _Mon Oncle, cette note est uniquement pour tes yeux, alors ne lis pas ça à voix haute. Nous venons dans la Comté, et serons là pour la fête de Bilbon. Peu d'entre nous peuvent venir – Bifur espère être présent, mais a été récemment blessé dans une escarmouche avec des sangliers sauvages qui ont traversé les pleines, ne crains rien, il va bien, mais il ne pourra peut-être pas beaucoup marcher – mais nous serons là. Nous sommes tous plus qu'un peu inquiets suite à ta lettre sur la santé d'Oncle Bilbon. Dwalin en particulier.__

 _ _Nous serons là, sauf complications, une semaine avant son anniversaire.__

 _(-)_

 _ **Ce chapitre est directement suivi par les chapitres 22 à 24 du Futur Modifié.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Concernant des mariages et des avenirs**

 **Ordre de lecture Après le chapitre 24 du Futur Modifié, partie 2**

 **(-)**

 _Vous êtes cordialement invité-e à assister au mariage de_

 _ _Monsieur Hob Hayward__

 _ _Mademoiselle Elodie Sacquet__

 _ _Le premier jour de l'Été.__

 _ _Les invités sont conviés à apporter un plat pour aider les jeunes mariés à célébrer leur journée suite à la cérémonie. Le mariage commencera à 11 heures du matin, et sera suivi d'un déjeuner. Veuillez vous assurer de prendre le second petit déjeuner avant la cérémonie.__

 _ _Envoyez votre réponse le plus tôt possible à Monsieur Bilbon Sacquet à Cul-de-Sac à Hobbitbourg.__

 _(-)_

 _ _À ma chère Dernwyn,__

 _ _Tu dois maintenant avoir reçu l'invitation complète au mariage d'Elodie et Hob. La date a enfin été fixée ! Je sais que ça ne fait que quelques mois que tout le monde est venu pour mon anniversaire, mais Elodie est déterminée. Je crois qu'elle estime avoir attendu assez longtemps. Presque tout est en ordre, il me semble.__

 _ _Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr qu'un autre mariage ne suivra pas très vite, mais Reginard n'a pas encore demandé la main de Frodon. Cela dit, il loue un smial en ville afin d'être plus près de Frodon, bien qu'il prétende que ce soit parce que son travail est à Hobbitbourg. Il pourrait obtenir du travail n'importe où, celui-là ! C'est un sacré homme à tout faire – apparemment il a commencé à apprendre à démonter les parapluies d'Adelard et à les remonter, et il peut faire à peu près n'importe quoi. Thorin l'a emmené à la forge deux ou trois fois et dit qu'il a un talent pour travailler le métal. Bien sûr la moitié de ce qu'il fait sont des babioles pour Frodon, mais ce n'est pas la question.__

 _ _Quoi qu'il en soit, veux-tu faire une faveur à ton oncle et t'assurer que les invitations parviennent à leurs destinataires ? Il y en a assez là-dedans pour tout le monde – Elodie voulait qu'ils en aient tous une – et elles ont toutes été soigneusement écrites de ma propre main. J'ai pensé que le meilleur moyen de m'assurer que tout le monde les aurait en même temps serait de toutes les envoyer à une seule personne, et cette personne c'est toi. Elles ne sauraient être en de meilleures mains.__

 _ _Tout mon amour,__

 _ _Oncle Bilbon__

 _(-)_

 _ _À mon très cher oncle hobbit,__

 _ _Toutes les invitations ont été transmises à leurs destinataires sauf celles de Dwalin et Ori. Apparemment il ne t'a pas écrit comme il avait dit qu'il le ferait : Dwalin réside officiellement dans la Moria, qu'il affirme être le meilleur point à mi-chemin entre la Comté et Erebor. La dernière visite pour ton anniversaire l'a enfin convaincu d'enfin s'écarter et laisser Dril au poste de Capitaine de la Garde. Son cousin Hril est le Garde du Corps Royal pour Holdred, Hildili et Baldrin, qui étaient tous__ _très_ _ _mécontents d'avoir manqué les frasques au feu d'artifice que leur ont raconté Fili et Kili. Comme si mes enfants avaient besoin de plus de raisons de faire des bêtises.__

 _ _Bard insiste que son cadeau pour Elodie et Hob accompagne quiconque se rendra dans la Comté. Apparemment Elodie a fait une sacrée impression au Roi de Dale la dernière fois qu'elle était là avec vous. Il a dit qu'elle lui rappelait ses filles, qui sont toutes deux désormais adultes et ont leurs propres familles. En fait, Bard__ _fait discr_ _ _ètement des préparations pour que Bain lui succède. Il n'est plus le jeune homme qu'il était. Je ne suis plus la jeune fille que j'étais non plus, mais on ne s'en rend pas compte en me regardant. Je ne peux qu'espérer que l'héritage nain de Fili et mon propre sang accorderont à mes enfants une plus longue vie également.__

 _ _En parlant de s'écarter, Fili a fait des plans de son côté. N'aie pas peur, il ne s'écarte pas complètement. Cependant, il donne à Hildili plus de choses à diriger elle-même. Dori lui apprend les guildes, et Baldrin s'est pris d'un grand intérêt pour leur artisanat. Son art est très populaire à Dale ces jours-ci.__

 _ _Holdred se rendra dans la Comté pour le mariage, ça c'est certain. Il veut la chance d'apprendre de guérisseurs distants et de visiter les Montagnes Bleues. Maintenant qu'Oin a pris sa retraite, Holdred a complètement pris les rênes. Nous sommes très fiers, et je sais que quand vous le verrez vous le serez aussi. Hildili a également dit vouloir voyager avec lui, mais je ne sais pas comment ça va marcher. Cette fois, je voyage aussi – j'ai gardé le trône assez longtemps. Je veux chevaucher librement et cacher ma couronne pendant plus de cinq minutes. Et, très franchement, Thorin et toi m'avez manqué.__

 _ _Je peux vous assurer qu'il y aura une forte présence, mais vous recevrez vous-même le compte final. Je sais que Bifur est déterminé à venir cette fois sa jambe est pratiquement guérie. En fait, 'déterminé' est probablement le meilleur terme pour tous ceux qui ont reçu des invitations. Attendez-vous à ce que la fête soit démolie dans la pure tradition naine !__

 _ _À cet été,__

 _ _Reine Dernwyn__

 _(-)_

 _ _Cher Oncle Thorin,__

 _ _S'il te plaît, écris à ma mère et mon père pour leur dire que je peux venir dans la Comté pour le mariage de ma cousine. Si je dois un jour régner sur Erebor, ne serait-il pas bon pour moi de rendre visite à d'autres pays ? J'ai bien plus de 30 ans maintenant, et en termes humains, c'est adulte ! (Oui je sais que ce n'est pas le cas pour un nain, mais je ne suis qu'à moitié naine, alors la moitié du temps devrait suffire, non?)__

 _ _S'il te plaît, dis que je peux venir ? Ils t'écouteront, toi. Holdred y va, et je sais que Baldrin sera content de rester en arrière,__ _m_ _ _ais j'aimerais venir.__

 _ _Avec mon amour,__

 _ _Ta nièce, Hildili__

 _(-)_

 _ _À la Reine Dernwyn et au Roi Fili,__

 _ _Je vous écris concernant votre fille, Hildili, dont je joins la lettre. Elle est arrivée par corbeau afin de recevoir une réponse d'autant plus vite, je présume.__

 _ _Bien que son raisonnement ne soit qu'une tentative voilée, je vous encouragerais à la laisser assister au mariage, si c'est possible. Le trône d'Erebor peut être tenu par le Conseil pour un temps. Ils se sont débrouillés de nombreuses fois en l'absence de la famille si vous faites des Montagnes Bleues une étape pour de vraies raisons politiques, avoir Hildili avec vous serait un avantage. Nous serions ravis de tous vous recevoir, bien sûr.__

 _ _Et Fili, un mot – Hildili semble avoir hérité du caractère obstiné des Durin, encore plus que toi. Il pourrait t'incomber de la laisser venir afin de te faciliter la vie.__

 _ _Ton oncle aimant__

 _ _Thorin Écu-de-Chêne__

 _(-)_

 _ _À Bilbon Sacquet à Cul-de-Sac,__

 _ _La Famille Royale d'Erebor est heureuse d'accepter l'invitation au mariage. Le Roi Fili, la Reine Dernwyn, et les trois Héritiers royaux seront tous dans l'assistance. Bien qu'incapable d'apporter les traditionnels cadeaux consommables, il y aura plusieurs autres cadeaux afin d'honorer les célébrations.__

 _ _Avec grand plaisir,__

 _ _Le Roi Sous la Montagne__

 _ _Transcris par__ _ _Ori,__ _ _Scribe Royal d'Erebor__

 _ _(PS : Dwalin et moi seront également présents, ainsi que Kili, Legolas, Tauriel__ , __Gimli, Bifur, Bombur et Dori. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où est Nori aux dernières nouvelles, il voyageait le long de la côte avec une 'amie', dont je présume que le nom commence par I et finit par vriniel. Je ne serais pas surpris si l'intégralité de la Compagnie était présente au mariage, mais il y aura d'autres réponses que vous recevrez rapidement. J'ai simplement pensé vous prévenir à l'avance)__

 _(-)_

 _ _Messieurs Bilbon et Thorin,__

 _ _Je voulais vous parler en privé ce vendredi, avant que vous ne retrouviez Elodie et Hob pour discuter davantage des plans de leur mariage. Cela ne prendrait que quelques moments de votre temps. Cela dit, si je pouvais parler à Thorin des longues lances que je leur fabrique comme cadeaux, j'en serais aussi reconnaissant. J'ai l'impression que le poids n'est pas tout à fait juste.__

 _ _Mes salutations,__

 _ _Reginard__

 _(-)_

 _ _Reginard,__

 _ _Tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre ju__ s _ _qu'à vendredi. Oui, tu peux. Au final, cependant, nous ne sommes pas vraiment ceux à qui tu dois le demander. La seule personne dont tu dois te préoccuper est Frodon.__

 _ _Ne sois pas surpris que nous sachions. Thorin a vu ce que tu fabriquais et dit que c'est du bel artisanat, et que Frodon va l'adorer. D'ailleurs, nous nous y attendons depuis un certain temps.__

 _ _Bonne chance,__

 _ _Bilbon__

 _(-)_

 _ _À la__ _Fami_ _ _lle Royale d'Erebor,__

 _ _Vous allez vouloir emmener un autre cadeau : un cadeau pour honorer des fiançailles. Reginard a officiellement demandé sa main à Frodon, et Frodon a accepté. En fait, Reginard avait à peine prononcé sa question que Frodon a dit oui, et il a fallu une longue minute avant qu'ils ne cessent de s'étreindre pour que Reginard lui passe la bague au doigt. C'est un très bel ouvrage, cette bague, faite par Reginard lui-même. J'ai été très impressionné, et si Dori avait vu l'œuvre, il aurait prit Reginard comme apprenti pour le travail du métal.__

 _ _Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais vous prévenir de ce qui était arrivé depuis ma dernière lettre.__

 _ _Avec amour,__

 _ _Thorin Écu-de-Chêne__

 _(-)_

 _ _À mes oncles,__

 _ _Nous avons bien reçu votre lettre, et nous avons des nouvelles similaires à partager de notre côté.__

 _ _Oui, il y a eu des fiançailles, en quelque sorte. Non, aucun de nous n'était vraiment au courant. Enfin, précisément, c'était moins des fiançailles qu'une requête de faire la cour, mais le fait est que nous n'en avions absolument aucune idée et que ça ne venait même pas de l'enfant que nous pensions.__

 _ _Baldrin, figurez-vous, a trouvé le désir de son cœur. Il y a un jeune homme de Dale nommé Iath qui semble être un grand fan du jardin de Baldrin entre Erebor et Dale. Ils discutent depuis un certain temps, très amicalement, et Iath voulait lui faire la cour. Alors bien sûr Baldrin l'a emmené à la maison afin que Iath le demande convenablement à sa famille.__

 _ _Mahal, vous auriez dû voir sa tête quand il a découvert que Baldrin était le__ _Prince_ _ _Baldrin d'Erebor. Apparemment ce n'était pas venu dans la conversation. Nous n'avions même jamais entendu parler du jeune homme, et Baldrin est venu nous le présenter pour parler de faire la cour ! Nous avons donné notre bénédiction, et en fait, Dernwyn et moi étions plus qu'un peu soulagés que le titre de Baldrin n'ait pas été connu du jeune homme. Ça veut dire que Iath est tombé amoureux de notre fils, pas pour l'argent ou les richesses, mais pour Baldrin lui-même. Peut-être que mon fils a eu la bonne idée, en ne disant pas à Iath qui il était vraiment.__

 _ _Cela a fait réfléchir Holdred et Hildili, bien qu'ils soient tous deux__ _ravis_ _ _pour Baldrin. Aucun d'eux n'a vu son intérêt éveillé par quiconque, pas vraiment, même si je pense que Holdred a l'œil sur quelques dames ici à Erebor. Dernwyn a mentionné l'une des Conseillères. Mais Holdred est trop fixé sur ses études et son travail de guérisseur pour vraiment chercher à trouver quelqu'un, et Lili... eh bien. Vous connaissez Lili. Qui elle choisit, ou même qu'elle choisisse quelqu'un ou non, m'est parfaitement égal. Je ne veux juste pas qu'elle soit seule. La solitude ne va pas très bien à la Lignée de Durin.__

 _ _Nous apporterons un cadeau pour Elodie et Hob, ainsi qu'un cadeau de fiançailles pour Frodon et Reginard – merci de l'avertissement, on veut en effet apporter quelque chose – et vous pourrez entendre tous les détails de Baldrin concernant sa cour quand nous arriverons.__

 _ _À bientôt,__

 _ _Fili, Roi d'Erebor__

 _(-)_

 _ _Salutations à mes cousins !__

 _ _À en croire mes oncles, vous êtes tous bien arrivés à Ered Luin, ceci devrait donc vous parvenir rapidement. Peut-être qu'un jour je ferai moi-même le voyage pour visiter vos montagnes ! J'adorerais revoir Erebor, mais les Montagnes Bleues sont également sur ma liste.__

 _ _Je voulais vous dire merci à tous d'être venus à mon mariage. Votre présence ici représentait tellement, d'autant plus qu'elle m'a donné une chance de vous revoir et de parler à nouveau avec vous. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vus, alors vous avoir tous dans la Comté n'était rien moins que merveilleux. Surtout que vous savez tous empêcher votre père et oncle de faire n'importe quoi. (Votre mère était aussi très douée, mais puisqu'elle est mariée à Fili, je suppose qu'elle a eu beaucoup d'entraînement. Et elle connaît plutôt bien Kili aussi.)__

 _ _Je sais que ça représentait beaucoup non seulement pour moi mais aussi pour Frodon. Baldrin et lui se sont très bien entendus, comme je le pensais. Merry était ravi de tous vous voir aussi. Bien sûr, le fait que vous soyez tous là les a beaucoup aidés, Pippin et lui, à jouer de leur côté fauteur de troubles, mais c'est la faute d'Oncle Bilbon pour avoir laissé les derniers feux d'artifice sans surveillance. Et pas de Gandalf pour leur assigner des corvées de vaisselle, cette fois.__

 _ _Mais merci d'avoir été là pour mon grand jour. Il n'a été rendu que meilleur par votre présence ici. Holdred, il faudra tout me raconter sur les Montagnes Bleues – tu as rendu les guérisseurs d'ici dans la Comté fous de joie avec toutes tes questions – et Lili, vois si tu ne peux pas trouver des endroits drôles où marcher. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Oncle Thorin aussi alarmé que quand tu marchais sur le bord du pont. Tu as un équilibre spectaculaire ! (Non, je ne lui ai pas dit que tu m'as appris le truc. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis mariée maintenant qu'il va arrêter d'être tellement protecteur envers moi.)__

 _ _Je vous en prie, écrivez quand vous voulez mon nouveau titre est plus bas, il sera donc facile pour n'importe qui de me trouver et de me livrer mon courrier. Et, si vous avez un doute, vous pouvez toujours l'adresser à Oncle Bilbon.__

 _ _Avec mon amour,__

 _ _Mme Elodie Sacquet Hayworth__

 _ _Sur la Frontière de la Comté dans__

 _ _Les Frontaliers Sur la Colline (le smial avec la porte rouge)__

 _(-)_

 _ **Voilà ! La vie passe, Elodie est mariée, Frodon est fiancé et Baldrin a un prétendant... Dire qu'on l'a vu naître (enfin presque) celui-là !**_

 _ **Encore un chapitre de lettres, et il sera temps d'attaquer la fin de cette saga !**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Désolée ! Je suis rentrée tard dimanche soir après un week-end dans ma famille, et depuis j'oublie parce que je suis crevée le soir ^^" Du coup vous aurez que 3 jours d'écart entre ce chapitre et la suite !**

 **Chapitre 11 : Concernant les adieux et les dernières requêtes**

 _ **Ordre de lecture : Avant le chapitre 25 du Futur Modifié, partie 2**_

 _(-)_

 _Ma très chère fille,_

 _Longues ont été mes années, et longtemps j'ai attendu de t'écrire cette lettre. Je suis fier de ce que tu as fait et accompli, et sache que ton cœur est en sécurité, s'il choisit de demeurer ici._

 _Mais le temps est venu de faire le choix final. Bien que je connaisse déjà ta réponse, il me faut te le demander ainsi que le ferait n'importe quel père : viendras-tu avec moi sur le dernier vaisseau pour Aman ?_

 _Transmets mon amour éternel à mes petits-enfants, et ma bénédiction à Elessar pour la continuation de son règne de_ _ _paix. Puisse-t-il toujours demeurer ainsi pour son bien, et le tien.__

 _ _Ton père__

 _(-)_

 _ _Mon cher père,__

 _ _J'ai attendu ce jour avec des sentiments partagés, car je savais qu'il viendrait, et viendrait plus tôt que je ne l'aurais voulu. C'est vous perdre qui cause ma peur, mais vous savoir en sécurité de l'autre côté des mers me donnera la paix. Je demeure ici, ainsi que le feront plusieurs de mon peuple.__

 _ _Quand vous partirez, cependant, je serai là pour vous dire adieu. Je ne vous laisserai pas partir sans dire au revoir une dernière fois. Aragorn, lui aussi, souhaite venir. Il mettra de côté le manteau du Roi Elessar afin de vous dire adieu ainsi qu'à ma grand-mère. J'imagine qu'il y aura d'autres personnes là-bas pour vous dire au revoir, car vous avez été un gardien plus que zélé du passage entre l'Est et l'Ouest. Vous avez été un ami sage qui a fait de son mieux pour bien se comporter envers ceux qu'il rencontrait. Je n'ai pas besoin de ma vision lointaine pour savoir cela. Vous êtes aimé par beaucoup et manquerez à plus encore.__

 _ _J'ai, cependant, une dernière requête pour vous. Et je sais que vous savez ce que c'est. Me laisserez-vous offrir ce qu'il me revient d'offrir ?__

 _ _Avec mon amour,__

 _ _Votre fille__

 _(-)_

 _ _Mon enfant, mon cœur,__

 _ _Je ne saurais te refuser quoi que ce soit. Oui, je sais ce que tu désires, et tu le peux. Ta grand-mère et moi accordons notre bénédiction. Si tu viens dire adieu, peut-être aimerais-tu faire les honneurs de ta requête toi-même.__

 _ _Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre,__

 _ _Ton père pour toujours,__

 _ _Elrond__

 _ **(-)**_

 _ **Cryptique ? Mais non ce n'est pas cryptique. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez.**_

 _ **C'est sur cette note mystérieuse que nous refermons cette partie de la saga les 5 prochains chapitres publiés seront dans le Futur Modifié.**_


End file.
